Inyx
Inyx, a male Caeliar individual who was the chief scientist of the city-ship Axion. Inyx maintained a strong relationship with a female Caeliar, Sedín. In the mid 22nd century, Inyx observed and noted the approach of the Earth Starfleet starship and petitioned the Caeliar ruling Quorum to allow the vessel to make orbit of Erigol. His curiosity of other species and persuasion allowed the Columbia to make orbit and send down an away team, but they became permanent guests of the Caeliar, destined to never leave. Sedín found his allowance of the approach of the humans to be a mistake, a statement that became prophetic. Some of the away team, including the complement of MACOs found this inappropriate, and plotted an escape attempt. However, it went horribly wrong, and they were all killed, along with the Columbia crew who died aboard vessel from hyperphasic radiation as they passed through a subspace tunnel. Inyx and the remaining four flight officers aboard Axion escaped through another one of the tunnels, thrown back in time. ( |Gods of Night}}) Inyx became the primary liaison between the Caeliar and the Earth Starfleet officers, growing into a relationship with Captain Erika Hernandez. In order to conserve energy, he had them reassigned to floor-level housing and provided them with sun lamps to see to their body's natural needs. He recommended they take up artistic pursuits, but Erika found herself poorly suited to any of her attempts, and requested to aid in the Caeliar's work of finding a new planet to settle on. Originally, Inyx denied her request as she would be unable to manipulate their catom-controlled devices, but he later agreed to allow her to have some input, and she began to work along side Inyx in the Star Chamber. Inyx was also responsible for the investigation and recommendations surrounding the extragalactic pulse that destabilized the Great Work and the possible interference from the MACOs. He was able to determine that the pulse was specifically created to interfere as it had, possibly by time-shifted Caeliar themselves, creating a self-consistent causal loop. No reparations were taken against the Columbia crew, but Inyx was tasked with maintaining a stronger watch over them. When Erika Hernandez expressed that the officers were lacking something in their artificial environment, Inyx had chief engineer Edrin construct a holochamber for them. Inyx later expressed to Erika that even though the Quorum exonerated him from any guilt over the destruction of Erigol, he still grieved, and considered resigning his position, thinking that he had failed his people and jeopardized the Great Work. However, he drew inspiration from her willingness to help even when she was clearly troubled. When the health of one of the Earth Starfleet officers, communications officer Sidra Valerian, worsened considerably, Hernandez petitioned Inyx for medical assistance. With no other options, Inyx performed an experimental procedure in an attempt to infuse her with catoms and link her with the Caeliar gestalt, hoping the group mind would bring her out of her self-induced catatonia. The operation was a failure, as Valerian's mind rejected the Caeliar, and she died on the table. Inyx faced sanctions from the Quorum, and was ordered to discontinue all research. However, he refused the order and secretly continued. Following an estrangement between Erika Hernandez and her first officer Veronica Fletcher, Fletcher came to terms with her mortality and her own impending death. She left explicit orders with Inyx that she be allowed to die naturally, disallowing Hernandez any attempt to try to save her. After Axion landed and settled on New Erigol, Inyx had Edrin build a house for Hernandez and Fletcher. Six months later, Fletcher passed away naturally as Inyx followed the previously stated orders to allow for a natural death, rather than succumbing to Hernandez's pleading. Hernandez fell into a depression and attempted to end her life; Inyx intervened and kept her alive until he could revive her to speak with her. He expressed his feelings that he would miss her if she died and convinced her to undertake the catom infusement operation, which he had continued to work on despite the Quorum's sanctions. This time, it was a success, and Hernandez returned to her youthful appearance and vitality. Inyx had Axion moved from its position overlooking Fletcher's gravesite, and began to tutor her in the use of her new abilities. Hernandez hid that she was able to hear the gestalt, and began to learn their spoken language to understand the thoughts that this new access provided her. Erika Hernandez began to investigate the fate of Earth and Starfleet after their disappearance and was caught. She was chastised by the Quorum, and Inyx was placed as directly responsible for her further actions. She tested this with several acts of rebellion, and was caught and stopped each time by Inyx, who either stopped or destroyed her efforts. In 2381, Inyx sensed the approach of the , and was convinced by Erika to allow it to approach rather than causing it to disappear. Hernandez became the self-appointed liaison, and took Inyx and Edrin to make contact with them. ( |Mere Mortals}}) Category:Caeliar Category:Scientists Category:Ancient births Category:Time travellers